Life's 10 Disadvantages
by Life'zFuzzyLogicx
Summary: "I wish I weren't Gabriella Montez. And I wish this weren't my life."


**A/N: **Hey guys! This is just a short beginning to a story idea that I had. I'm not sure if I should continue with it. Please review and let me know if you like it!  
-XOXO

**Disadvantage #1: You can't always tell who is going to hurt you and who's not, without putting yourself in the position to be hurt.**

* * *

"So you wanted to talk?" My voice echoes through the air for a good ten seconds before I hear a response on the other end of the line.

"Yeah."

Frown. "About….?" I say.

A big sigh erupts through my ears through the phone receiver, "How do you feel about our relationship?"

"This isn't about me. It's about you. I've done a lot of talking. Now it's time to just listen. What did you want to talk about?" I have no idea how those words came out, I swear my face is borderline purple from holding my breath for so long.

"Well…" Obnoxiously long pause. I'd really rather he spit it out already. "I don't think our relationship is going anywhere."

I answer in silence. It takes a couple of seconds to shake off the sting from that slap in the face.

"What do you mean our relationship isn't going anywhere? I thought…I mean when I look at you I just think forever. I don't …what do you mean?" Now my heart is racing. There's no way this is real.

No reply. All I hear is his heavy breathing through the phone.

"What are you trying to say…that your trying to decide whether to break up with me or not?" I've never held my breath so much in my life. I wouldn't be surprised if the phone broke from how tightly I'm clenching it.

"Yes. Yeah." The tears begin to well up in my eyes. "I don't know. I just…I love you and I care about you. It's not fair for you to be with someone who isn't really sure whether or not they want to be in a relationship with you. I want you to be happy. I don't think I'm making you happy." He rambled.

"Bullshit. Is there someone else? Is there another girl?" I state emotionlessly.

"No. Not one person in particular. Girls in general? Yes, but not one in particular."

More bullshit. "Jake. Close your eyes. When I ask you is there any other girl are there specific girls that come to mind?"

"Yes." He states hesitantly.

"Exactly. Among those girls is there one that specifically sticks out to you?" I question.

"….yes." He mutters.

"Yeah, I thought so. Exactly. What's her name?"

Silence.

"Just tell me, Jake!" I snap.

"Alyssa."

Now the tears are pouring down my face. "I knew it. Hold on." I set down the phone and release a few silent sobs.

* * *

_Flashback_

_I stare at my Facebook page wide-eyed. Shell-shocked, my body is frozen in one spot…my heart racing in a way that it probably shouldn't. "This is not real life. This is not real life. This is not real life."_

_I ran with urgency and swung the door to my mother's bedroom wide open. "Mom, I think Jake is cheating on me."_

"_What?" She looks up from her laptop._

"_He went out to lunch with this girl named Alyssa…alone. She's the same girl whose pictures I saw in his phone when I saw him last week." I blurt out incoherently. _

"_What? Well ask him. Just ask him." She says with a firm frown._

"_I did. He said he's not cheating on me. He's mad I asked. I don't know if I believe him. I have his facebook password…I could just find out for myself." I gaze directly into her eyes searching for answers._

"_Or you can just trust him. Do whichever you'd like. If you think you can handle it if you do find something, go ahead. She advises._

_I stare at my phone screen. "I think I'll trust him. Yeah, if he says nothing's going on, then nothing is going on. I love him and I trust him."_

_She gives me a wary look, "Are you sure?" _

_I finally let go a breath of relief and smile, "Yes. I'm sure."_

_End Flashback_

* * *

Regret. That's the emotion swirling around in my stomach at the moment. Complete and utter regret.

The rest happened in a blur. A few more heartbreaking exchanges and before I knew it I was lying in my bed, sobbing, with a broken heart. I wish I believed it was going to stop aching soon. I wish I believed he would one day feel this same unbearable pain. I wish I believed he would regret breaking up with me. I wish I believed he would call me back and apologize for his doubts. I wish I believed one day my life would be amazing and his would suck. I wish I believed this story had a happy ending. I wish I didn't know deep down in my heart that it doesn't. I wish I weren't Gabriella Montez. I wish this weren't my life.


End file.
